Lukanette Month One-Shot Collection: All the Beats and Songs You Play
by Purpleluva01
Summary: A collection of one-shots dedicated to a highly considered pairing between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and a certain teal-haired, mellow guitarist that throws her inner compass of kilter. Both AUs and possible Canon chapters inside! Lukanette.
1. Day 1: First Meeting

_**Lukanette**_

_**Month**_

_**One-Shot Collection:**_

_**All The Beats**_

_**And**_

_**Songs You Play**_

_**By**_

_**Reptilian-Angel**_

* * *

**Me: Hello everybody! Here I am again with another Miraculous story for you, or stories in this case; this time, instead of my usual favorite ship of MariChat or Adrienette, I've decided to tackle the running shipping theme for this month, Lukanette.**

**While I can't say I'm a total fan of this ship, as cool and endearing a character as Luka is and the way he just flows with Marinette's ever adorable clumsiness and sweetness deserves some screen time.**

**And I can't be sure whether or not I'll be able to update EVERY SINGLE day, but I will certainly do my best to meet every due prompt to the best of my capabilities. Again, this is not my top ship in the MLB fandom so I apologize in advance if I do not do this pairing justice.**

**All reviews and comments are appreciated, please read and enjoy! And please refrain from all rock-throwing until the collection is over!**

* * *

_**Prompt 1:**_

"_**First Meeting"**_

She was already running late when she had tripped over his guitar case.

It wasn't an exaggeration. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was late. She was _**SO**_ _**late**_!

How could she be so late!? And on her first day of work no less! After all of what she had been put through for the last year!

Marinette had put so much into herself into getting this far. The effort she had put into earning that internship at Gabriel Fashion, the company her idol of fashion had created and motivated her ever since she was a starry-eyed child. And she meant effort.

All the late nights and a dozen or so early mornings spent tirelessly pouring into her designs. Saving every little penny and euro she earned from both the bakeries and a commission here and there. Enduring all the panic attacks, sudden bouts of lack of inspiration and the few bitter souls alive, herself somewhat included, who scoffed at her passions and mocked her endeavors at every given opportunity, – _People like Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi, the self-absorbed witches that they were. -_ Saying that she would never be good enough to make it._ A clumsy, plain, pathetic mess too sweet for her own good making a name in the world of fashion? Please! Who are you trying to fool, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?_

The joke was on them soon enough. The day that Marinette had received the fateful letter from Gabriel Fashions, she was sure that her squeals of joy could be heard from the moon.

The letter was proof that her work mattered, that she _had_ been worth it, that all the blood, sweat, and tears had been worth every single second.

And how did she repay the universe for giving her this wonderful opportunity? By allowing her to hit snooze one too many times on her alarm clock that very morning.

Which brought Marinette back to her present state; racing like the devil itself was chasing after her, desperate to make it to the Gabriel Fashions building on time which would be a miracle given that she barely had under several minutes left to get there. Her haggard sprint bought her a few odd looks and shouts or reprimanding from the couple or two that she bumped into on the way, throwing a few panting apologies over her shoulder as she went.

Her stomach growled as she had skipped breakfast in her rush to get ready and get out of the door of her apartment. She winced at the sound, another consequence of her running so late. If she ended up dying of starvation before even half the day was out, she couldn't say that she would be surprised.

Good lord, why did she have to tempt her so-called luck today of all days? And she was supposed to be lucky? As was often implied by her parents and her handful of friends? Oh, what cruel irony.

She had been stupid enough to think that things couldn't get any worse. And then she tripped on said case.

Her mind registering it a second too-late as she found herself being falling to the ground. She could already feel the beginnings of many unattractive cuts and bruises that would ruin her new clean suit and meticulously made-up face that would just about ruin her first impression even more to her boss who surely didn't even like her enough as it is and would be gunning her for _lateness_, _inappropriate_ _work_ _attire_ _and_ -

\- Only to blink when something gentle, warm but firm caught both her wrist and looped itself around her waist before the damage could be done.

"Are you okay, miss?" A cool, soft voice floated into her ears.

Marinette looked up and immediately thought one thing, all haggard apologies and thank-yous wiped from her mind._ Oh wow, this guy was cute._

He was, from this angle surely taller than her by a head or so, with a mop of black hair that had been expertly dyed into a nice sheen of teal blue that was noticeable at the tips, stopping at just behind his neck and dusting over his light aqua irises that gazed at her with concern. His face, all lines smooth and level and only blemished by his expression, was at a nice conjuncture between tanned and pale that anybody would envy, his nose just the perfect size for him and thin but full lips that were moving for some reason.

Oh right, she had tripped and he had caught her with hands carefully pulling her back up into place from her hazardous dip that she was sure garnered a few even more strange looks from other passerbyers. Boy, this was _just_ not her morning.

She barely registered his words, his voice calming and cool, not at all angry at her for tripping over his property (His Guitar case, she noted blithely.) but instead, apologizing to _her_ for not being more careful with it to begin with.

That definitely drew a reaction from Marinette. She had become far more accustomed to people to be laughing at her clumsiness, often leading up to be calling an utter klutz or them chastising, outright flinging angry abuse at her "inability to what what she was doing" as she could most politely recount.

She then began to wave him off, to say it was really more her fault, not his when she caught sight of her watch. Five minutes until nine. And she was still six miles away. _Crap!_

Her sound of alarm must have startled him, but even it if did she didn't notice because she was so _damn_ _**late**_! Hastily sending the dozenth sorry she made that morning over her shoulder as she turned on her heel and launched into another sprint. She at least had half a mind to wish him a good day before she got too far.

She hadn't expected to see him again so soon after that near-disastrous collision. More specifically two and a half minutes later when she realized her intern pass had fallen loose from her coat pocket.

Already running on panic-fueled fumes, she didn't have any time to be embarrassed about it when she saw the same cute, cool guy waving her lost pass at her as she raced back. She wasn't even sure she said thank-you when she had snatched it back before zooming back to the front entrance of Gabriel Fashions.

Once she was finally inside, finally arriving to her new work space in one piece and practically collapsing in her chair in a puddle of sweat and overtaxed limbs, heaving enough breaths of extremely abused air that drew even more odd looks from her fellow interns; she considered nothing short of miraculous that she had made it.

It wouldn't be until forty-eight minutes later, after quickly grabbing some food and water from the blessed vending machines just down the hallway and devouring it all like it was her last meal, that she would notice the small piece of paper stuck to the back of her intern pass. It took even less time for her to guess whom it came from.

Raising an eyebrow, she had been careful when she unfolded it. After all, she didn't even know the guy. She just met him today! Sure, he was nice but you can never be too careful nowadays.

For all she knew, he could be some sycophantic stalker that staked out girls for his own private perverted collection that he liked to torture and post on the dark web so others could see her and be _gross_ and _cruel_ _and_ -

\- _Woah, okay, easy girl_. A little voice in her head stated. Which also sounded suspiciously like Alya, she noted with a roll of her eyes. _Let's just see what this note says before we hope the train to Crazy-ville, shall we?_

She turned her attention back to said note in her hands. The paper itself looked innocent enough. Looking like it had been torn out of a songbook or off of a music sheet, if the musical bars and notes border was anything to go by. She then looked over the words that had been deftly but neatly written on its surface . . .

. . . And what she read suddenly dispelled any suspicious thoughts she had regarding the teal-haired, blue-eyed stranger.

A set of numbers and a simple message. _It was nice to meet you, Ma-Ma-Marinette. My name is Luka Couffaine. If you want to, I'd like to talk to you again soon. The music I heard from you today is definitely worth hearing again._

* * *

**ME: Oh, Luka, you so smooth! XD**

**P.S. Side-note yesterday, I got stung by a random bee. And since that was the first time I was stung since I was a kid, it hurt. Like a bitch. It's better now, thank goodness for alcohol wipes but it still was annoying as hell. It stunk.**

**Anywho, see you all tomorrow with another chapter, god willing!**


	2. Day 2: First Concert

_**Prompt 2:**_

"_**First Concert"**_

She really hadn't expected to see him so soon again after that day. Especially at a bar of all places.

No, she had yet to actually send a text to the given number written on the slip of paper currently housed in the bottom of her purse. Not because she was still suspicious of Luka Couffaine, but because she couldn't see why _he_ would want to get to know _her_.

She had almost _damaged_ his property, however accidentally, pretty much _violated_ his personal space and most likely had come off as an impolite, hyperactive clod with two left feet. Why _would_ he want to see her again? She knew that she wouldn't if the situation was reversed.

But fate, it seemed, had other ideas for her that very night.

Originally, she had come to the little hole-the-wall bar to cheer on two of her old college' mates, Juleka and Rose as they performed in their first gig as Kitty Section; a fun hobby playing around with instruments that eventually became a passion.

Their _erm,_ . . . Unique brand of music may or may not have gotten them kicked out of a few school functions and very nearly arrested on one or two occasions when the police mistook their playing as a "blatant public disturbance" if you were quoting a certain Officer Raincomprix. But in spite of that, Kitty Section (A name obviously proposed by Rose and somehow carried throughout all the members.) ended up reaching a range of all ages, both young and old. Although they had yet to make it out of playing basements or the occasional garage, the band's original brand of hard metal rock was slowly making a name for itself.

As said, their band first real professional performance was the sole reason Marinette came out tonight. Decked out in her most simplistic outfit of a plain white t-shirt and red shorts with comfortable flats, cheering along with the tightly packed-in crowd as Kitty Section took to the stage. The number on indistinguishable cheers and shouts of excitement made it impossible for Marinette to point out exactly how many of their fans were in attendance. That aside, knowing there were people here who were anticipating their performance just as much as she was made a curl of pride rise inside Marinette's chest.

She had raised up a hand to wave to Rose to indicate her amongst the other bar-goers and fans when she abruptly spotted teal blue hair and pale blue eyes.

Her heart leapt into her throat. In the beams of the stream-lights, Luka Couffaine's hair almost seemed to glow as green as jade, reflecting brilliantly in the light, the angles of his face made more apparent and pleasing to the eye.

The train of thought that had been cruising innocently in her mind began to swerve dangerously. She swiftly and desperately begged herself to take back the reins and regain control. Just what was with her tonight?

Then he began to play.

The music of Kitty Section blared out with a strong intro, rattling the insides of the bar and everyone's ears with gusto. And earning just as much cheer and excitement from the crowd. Little Rose Lavillant with her big, bright blue eyes screwed shut and short blonde hair ruffling in her head-banging, sang heartily on low key as the front-man. Ivan Bruel, the normally reserved mountain of a man grinned almost savagely as he played the sticks in the far back, smacking the drums and cymbals with equal fire. On bass and electric guitar, Juleka's bright purple highlights and matching eyes glowed in shock beneath the lights as she and Luka stood side-by-side, brother and sister playing their hearts out and having fun every minute of it.

Particularly Luka.

Marinette was wrong before. He wasn't just cute. He was _gorgeous_.

His expression was as casual as can be; his thin, full lips curled into a peaceful smile that greatly contrasted to cutting edge, sharp rock of the song. His eyes sparkled like diamonds in reflecting the show-lights and his hair falling back into place perfectly each time his head rolled and bobbed to the beat.

And of course, he wasn't just a pretty face. His finger flew up and down the neck of the guitar with ease only years of practicing could give him. The cords of the jagged melody were nothing but child's play as he followed his band-mates note for note. Jagged Stone himself would probably be impressed if he were here to see this.

The train had completely derailed at this point. She had let go of the controls entirely. Not even the smoking remains from the mental explosion could be found.

Marinette steadily found herself falling more and more into something. And it wasn't just the song. She sang along with the crowd, hopping up and down in place in an odd dance like a few dance, looking every bit as an enthralled rock fan caught up on the moment.

Oh, she was caught up all right. But it definitely wasn't just the song. The warmth filling her chest when she saw Luka's eyes again was sheer proof of that.

Before she knew it, Kitty Section was finished, going out strong and proud with a solo both played and screamed into the worn microphone. The people in the crowd, drunk and sober and those in-between, applauded, cheered and hooted at the end of the finale, Marinette hollering right along with them. The small band of four responded just as well with cheerful waves, mostly given by Rose, nods and bows of appreciation before gradually making their way off stage.

Her feet were moving before she even though of willing herself to move. The next thing she knew, she was standing face to face with Luka Couffaine's brilliant smile.

"H-H-Hello . . ." She stammered out. She internally winced. _Oh smooth, real smooth._ She totally would not blame him if he laughed at her traitorous tongue this time.

However, once again, he did not insult or ridicule her. He simply responded warmly. "Hello again, Ma-Ma-Marinette." His voice, soft and playful, sent a delightful tingle down her spine. "Did you enjoy the show?"

She nodded happily. "Y-Yeah, you were great- _ACK! _I mean, it was great! Not that you weren't good! I mean great! 'Cause you were, you _were_!" She held back the hand that she wanted to slap over her face, ". . . You know what I mean?" She doubted he did.

He gave a small chuckle. "Yeah I do. But I was nothing compared to you."

She blinked. "T-To me?"

He nodded. "The song your heart was playing, it completely beat the way I was playing tonight hands-down."

Marinette felt her mouth run dry at the sheer sincerity of his words. Although a little puzzled at his words, hearing something like that from him got her heart all aflutter.

She didn't plan it all when she then asked, "Are you doing anything next Saturday?"

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I wanted to give Kitty section a little screen-time; cause c'mon, who all didn't absolutely love it everytime Rose goes all Metallica on the vocals?**

**Also, who else is super, ultra, duper excited about Steven Universe the movie coming out tonight?! I know I am!**

'**Til the next time!**


End file.
